unuvielfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnomes
Gnomes represent one of the great mysteries of Unuviel. Where are they from? Not from around here, certainly – the elves report that no gnomes had been known in the world a mere two thousand years ago. The fey heritage claimed by many gnomes points to an origin somewhere besides Unuviel, but nobody really knows for certain. What is known is that for most of known history, the gnomes served as slaves to orcs , along with the goblins – the smaller races were simply no match for the savage tribes, and they were forced into submission for centuries. When the Grand Confederation defeated the orc tribes at the battle of Happat Utthuk, the gnomes quickly made their allegiance to the Confederation known. The quick-thinking, resourceful creatures were soon instated as full members of the Confederation and have proved themselves worthwhile companions ever since. Gnomes get along well with many races: they love the earth as dwarves do, discuss magic with the elves, ply their trades with humans, and have melded their culture with the halflings of the Burrowlands. Gnomes have no love for goblins or orcs, due to their past histories, and the rivalry the orcs encouraged between their two slave races persists in gnomish culture even today. Gnomes have a great love of magic, though their preference is for the subtle arts of enchantment and illusion over the crass effects of evocation and conjuration. Gnomish magic is often full of experiments and variations, and few gnomes cast the same spells in exactly the same way. Proportionally, gnomes produce more sorcerers than any other race, something that encourages the claims of connection to Faerie. Gnomes have never held a standing army, and in general, avoid warrior classes. Those who go into melee tend to prefer the arts of the rogue. Regions After their freedom, gnomes largely headed to the Burrowlands of Algostam and integrated themselves into the halfling communities there. Gnomes are sometimes found in the foothills of Tel Arnog. Very few choose to settle near Tel Tagarth – gnomes still recall their enslavement in those ancestral lands of the orcs, and find the memories too painful to consider living there. Gnomish arcanists are frequently found at Mageholme. Racial Traits *'+2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength:' Gnomes are physically weak but surprisingly hardy, and their attitude makes them naturally agreeable. *'Small:' Gnomes are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. *'Slow Speed:' Gnomes have a base speed of 20 feet. *'Low-Light Vision:' Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *'Defensive Training: '''Gnomes get a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. *'Gnome Magic: Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with a Charisma of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the gnome's Charisma modifier. *'''Hatred: Gnomes receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes due to special training against these hated foes. *'Illusion Resistance: '''Gnomes get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells or effects. *'Keen Senses:' Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. *'Obsessive:' Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession skill of their choice. *'Weapon Familiarity:' Gnomes treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Languages:''' Gnomes begin play speaking Common, Gnome, and Sylvan. Gnomes with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, and Orc. Category:Races